The beach House
by SweetxSnowxDream
Summary: Koenma has given the Urameshi group a break by giving them a vacation at a beach house for 2 days. Every one goes, even Hiei. Two shot for K&H. Lemon in 2nd Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Beach House

**The Beach House**

The beach is crowded as the Urameshi group travels passed it by bus. Koenma had planned a 2-day vacation for all of them, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama and, last but not least, Hiei. They were all staying in a summer house. The house was pretty big with 3 rooms, plus the regular stuff. The gang had seen pictures of it and all agreed eagerly to go, well, except Hiei of course.

The fire demon didn't want to go on what he called 'A pointless trip', but somehow he was convinced by the clever fox. He agreed so he could watch over Yukina and, even though he wouldn't admit it, Kurama. There were too many pretty ningen girls that could easily sway the fox's heart. The thought of Kurama with some girl made him twitch and clench his fists. The same thought went for Yukina, except, instead of girls, it would be boys, and he already had enough to worry about with the buffoon around.

Arriving at the summer house, everyone goes in awe, except for Hiei who just does hi natural 'hn'. Hiei can tell that both his sister and the fox are excited and he has to fight the small smile from curving his lips. Green orbs look at as the fox smiles and he folds his arms and looks away, hiding the slight blush.

The driver, a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair, opens the door and stands from the driver's seat, a big smile on her face.

"When everyone is ready, you can go in"

With that said chatter erupts as they get their bags and make it to the entrance. The last one is Hiei, carrying a bag of clothes that Kurama had packed for him. He holds the bag over his shoulders as he follows behind Kurama, carefully watching the sway in his hips.

The first two, which is Yusuke and Kuwabara, stop in the doorway, and Hiei almost bumps into the fox.

"Stupid ningen, stopping randomly" Hiei mutters.

Kurama turns to face the demon, a smile on his face.

"It must be quite a view in there for them to stop."

"hn."

After a while, they get over the shock and get the sleeping arrangements. They are: Keiko and Yukina, Yusuke and Kuwabara, and Hiei and Kurama. Hiei sighs in relief when he isn't put in one of the idiot's rooms, but then it turns to nervousness. He is to share a room, and a bed, with the one he desires. He quickly glances at the fox, who is setting his stuff on the bed. Pulling a pair of dark blue swimming shorts, Kurama looks up at the fire demon.

"We are going to the beach, so you might want to change into more appropriate swimwear"

"Hn, I'm not swimming"

"It doesn't matter at least you wont be too warm"

"Fine"

The fire demon relents and, throwing the bag on the other side of the bed, searches for his.

--

Botan, Keiko and Yukina are the first to be dressed, Keiko wearing a red bikini, Botan wearing a pink one, and Yukina wearing a light blue tankini. Botan and Keiko run for the water, with Yukina following behind.

"Yukina"

At the mention of her name, she turns around and smiles to see Hiei standing there, his arms crossed, wearing black swimming shorts.

"Hello, Hiei"

"You shoudn't wear things that show too much skin, you might get lechers hanging around you."

Yukina's smile becomes warmer and bigger, Hiei was worrying about her, almost like a brother.

"Thank you, Hiei, I will keep that in mind."

"Hn"

Hiei turns his head, unable to stop the small curve of his lips. Yukina turns and joins the girls. Hiei, when he knows she's gone, turns back, watching her. He's not prepared when a hand is placed on his shoulder, he tenses. The scent of roses fills his nose and he relaxes, it was only the fox. As he feels the hot breath next to his ear, his heart beat quickens and he shivers.

"She will be alright; you're here to watch her"

Hiei moves out of the hold and turns to face the fox. Green eyes are sparkling playfully, and a big smile is on his lips. Hiei looks away, a small blush tinting his cheeks. Why did the fox have such an effect on him? He wasn't used to love, but he knew that that was the emotion he felt. Crimson eyes turn to the fox, quickly going over the lips he wants to kiss so much, to the eyes that seem to draw him in.

A loud and annoying voice draws him from his thoughts and he inwardly groans.

"Hey guys, you just gonna stand there and get landed on by seagulls or are you gonna come over and join us?"

Hiei growls and unconsciously reaches for the katana he doesn't have. 'Damn' Oh how much he wants to kill the buffoon.

As they walk over to them, Hiei can't help but notice as the girls turn to watch Kurama. Wearing only his shorts, he is a breathtaking sight, especially when it isn't often that he removes his shirt. Hiei keeps walking, ignoring them before he can lose his temper and lash out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara are standing by a net, Kuwabara holding a white ball in his hands.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it" Yusuke teases, catching the ball Kuwabara throws at him. "We want to play volleyball."

"Yea, you in?" Kuwabara chimes in.

Kurama smiles, "Sure I'll play. Hiei?" The fox turns to the confused fire demon and chuckles. Hiei is staring at the ball like it could attack him at any moment. He suddenly hears his voice in his head.

'Fox, what the hell is volleyball?'

'It's a game, Hiei' Explaining the rules to him in his head, Hiei understands.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at their silent friends, until Hiei speaks up.

"Hn, who would want to play a stupid game"

With that said, he turns and heads over to where someone had put his towel on the sand.

Yusuke smiles wickedly, he knows that Hiei likes Kurama and has feelings for the fox, an idea pops into his head.

"Well, I guess we'll have to ask someone else to play beside Kurama, maybe a pretty girl will do"

That gets him, Hiei stops in his tracks. He growls and goes back, standing beside Kurama.

"I'll play"

Kuwabara is confused at what just happened, but just shrugs it off. Yusuke is still smiling that wicked smile and Kurama is smiling a happy one.

"Alright, let's get this game on the road"

Getting into their places, they start, drawing the attention from everyone around them. Very soon a crowd of girls surround them, all watching and cheering Kurama. Hiei notices and becomes angry. When the ball comes to him, he spikes it hard into the sand, where it busts. All eyes go to him, but he just glares at them until they turn away.

"Hey! Hiei, that was our only ball!" Kuwabara yells.

Hiei smirks. "Hn, we can always use your head"

This got the red head even more mad. "What did you say shrimp?! I'm going to go over there and beat your lights out!"

"Hn, I'd like to see you try"

Yusuke stops Kuwabara from doing so, there was too much of crowd to get a fight started. Hiei 'hns' again and lifts his arms to cross over his chest but winces when a pain shoots through his right. Kurama instantly notices this.

"Hiei?"

Hiei doesn't say a word; instead he calmly walks over to his towel, sitting down with his back to them, to check what is wrong with his arm. Every time he tries to bend it, pain will shoot through him.

Kurama is relieved a little when all the girls leave, they always make him tense, especially their cheering and screaming, but he is concerned for his friend. He walks over to the fire demon and crouches down beside him, grabbing the arm, making sure not to hurt him.

"I think you pulled a muscle, Hiei. Probably from that shot you did"

Hiei pulls his arm away, blushing slightly, causing him to wince again. The fox grabs the arm again, a bit more firmly.

"Please, Hiei, I'm just checking"

Hiei looks at the concern filled emerald eyes, and relents. He cannot say no to his fox. He turns his head to gaze elsewhere; being this close to the fox is too tempting and he really wants to capture the fox's lips with his.

Kurama uses soft touches to find where the center of the pain is, he doesn't want to hurt him. He finds the spot and Hiei winces again.

"Sorry" He says softly.

Hiei doesn't reply. Suddenly remembering that he has some lotion in his room, he lets go of the arm slowly.

"Hiei, come with me. I have something that will make it feel better"

The fire demon nods, still not looking at him. He smiles and stands, turning to his two friends.

"We need to go up to the room for a couple of minutes, I hope you don't mind"

They both nod, but Yusuke steps closer, whispering into his ear so Kuwabara can't hear. "Take good care of his arm"

Yusuke knows that Hiei doesn't want to be thought of as weak, especially by Kuwabara, who still doesn't know whats going on.

Kurama nods and turns to see Hiei walking toward the house. He quickly goes to him.

--

Up in the room, Hiei sits on the bed watching as kurama looks for the lotion. It is a lotion that seaps into the skin and relieves the muscle and bones. Hiei has to admit that he likes being cared for by the fox, but he is tempted to make the fox his everytime they are really close. He hopes that the treatment for his arm would be quick.

Kurama finds the lotion deep under his clothes, he brings it with him everywhere just for times like these. He turns to the demon sitting on the bed and walks over, getting on the bed and kneeling in front of him. He opens the bottle and squeezes a bit on his hand.

Hiei watches as Kurama grabs is arm and starts massaging the lotion on, the scent of mint reaches his nose. The feeling of the fox's expert hands makes him think of something else his hands can massage and he has to bite back a groan, feeling said appendage grow. Hoping the smell of the lotion and his black shorts hide his arousal, he looks away.

Once satisfied that it is enough lotion, he pulls away, unaware of a problem he caused. Even with his keen sense of smell, all thanks to Youko, he couldn't smell much of anything besides the mint. Putting the cap back on the bottle, he stands and puts it back in his bag. He turns back to the fire demon.

"Does it feel better" He asks softly

Hiei moves his arm a bit and is surprised when only a little pain shoots through him. He looks up at the fox that is awaiting his answer and nods. A soft smile comes to Kurama's face.

"I'm glad." he says, "Now, we should go back to join the others."

"Hn"

Hiei goes to stand up but stops when he realizes he still has his problem, instead he crosses his legs and leans forward slightly using his arms to cover his groin.

"I'm tired fox; I'm going to stay here"

Kurama is surprised, but it then turns to concern and he walks over to the demon.

"What's wrong, hiei?"

Hiei crosses his arms over his chest, forgetting again about his problem, and glares at him.

"I'm fine fox, I said I was tired"

Kurama puts his hands on his hips and stares at him suspiciously.

"There's a reason you wont go outside, isn't there?"

Hiei blushes slightly, putting his arms back over his still aroused self.

"No, I'm just tired" he growls, hoping the fox would quit. No luck.

"Hiei, you're never tired. Why won't you go out?" He asks. "Does it have anything to do with Yukina?"

"No"

"Then I don't see a problem"

"Hn" 'You wouldn't'

Kurama smiles wickedly. "Then, I guess I'll have to drag you"

Hiei's eyes widen as Kurama grabs his arm and pulls him, making him stand on the floor. He struggles, his problem now visible.

"Damn it Kurama, let me go!"

Finally getting an idea, he bites his hand, just enough to draw a little blood. Kurama yelps and lets him go. Licking the little blood from his fangs, he finds it had been a bad idea. He is enjoying the taste and it makes him want the fox even more.

"Hiei, you didn't have to bite me" Hurt flashes through his eyes.

"Hn, it was the only way you'd let go"

Hiei notices the hurt and suddenly feels guilty. He grabs the fox's hand and brings it to his lips, licking the wound, Kurama gasps.

"H-Hiei?"

The fire demon looks up at the surprised fox and finally gives into his urge. Grabbing the forelocks of his hair, he pulls the fox's face down where he captures the soft lips with his. Kurama's eyes go wide. Hiei pulls away before Kurama can succumb to it, and looks away.

"Hiei-?"

"I….I love you Kurama"

With that said, the fire demon disappears, in a black blur, out the window. Kurama is frozen in place, his fingers touching his lips as his eyes are toward the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally chapter two is up

**Finally chapter two is up!! It would have been up sooner had i not had writers block. I had it for the longest time and it sucked. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I had to finish it up soon though because im going on a trip and wont be back for 5 weeks, i didnt want to leave you guys hanging for all that time. **

**Anyways here it is...Chapter 2!!**

Hiei doesn't come back that night, and it leaves Kurama to lie alone in the big bed. Going over what the fire demon said to him, the red head touches his lips again. He had always dreamed of Hiei saying those words to him, but he never thought it would actually happen. He sighs and closes his eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

--

Kurama awakens to unwanted sunlight, he sits up. Something in the corner of his eye makes him turn his head. He's surprised to see that the fire demon is sitting with his back against the wall, sleeping. Hiei had managed to change into a pair of pajamas that Kurama had packed him. Kurama smiles softly, Hiei looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Quietly, the fox gets out of bed and walks over to him, crouching down. He leans over and gently captures Hiei's lips with his.

Crimson eyes snap open at the feeling of a soft pressure on his lips. When he sees that it is his fox, he relaxes and kisses back, placing tentative hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer. He feels Kurama's arms circle around his waist. Hiei moans softly as Kurama traces his tongue over his bottom lip. It grants the fox entrance and the tongue delves inside, playing with Hiei's.

At the lack of air, they both pull away panting. Kurama smiles and brings his hand up to Hiei's cheek, caressing it softly.

"I love you too, Hiei"

The confession causes Hiei's heart to race, and he pulls the fox back for another kiss, this time more demanding. A sudden knocking at the door causes them to reluctantly pull away from each other. Kurama stands just as Yusuke pokes his head in the door with a grin.

"You guys coming to the beach or what?"

Hiei crosses his arms and looks away, trying to ignore the urge to kill the detective right here and now. Kurama smiles, hiding that he's a bit annoyed at the intrusion.

"Yes, we'll be down once we get changed"

Yusuke nods and closes the door. Removing his pajama top, Kurama walks over and pulls out his second pair of swimming shorts from his bag, throwing them on the bed. He looks at the fire demon who is eyeing his body. The fox smiles slyly to himself. Wanting to give his fire demon a show, he slowly pulls down his pants and boxers, exposing himself fully.

Hiei's eyes widen at the strip tease kurama is doing before him and he marvels at the well toned lower body of his fox. Instantly feeling himself harden, he glares at the fox, seeing the mischief and teasing in his eyes. Kurama chuckles at the glaring demon, before sauntering over and pulling him flush against his body. A gasp escapes the demon and he finds himself become even harder at the close feel of Kurama's bare skin.

Kurama once again captures Hiei's lips with his, licking the bottom lip to get entrance. Hiei complies eagerly, letting their tongues battle and play. He moans and moves to place his hands on the back of Kurama's neck, but instead groans in disappointment when the fox pulls away, a small teasing smile on his face.

Hiei growls, "Damn it Kurama, it was just getting good"

"I'm sorry koi, but we don't have time to finish, other wise the others will get suspicious"

Kurama leans over to nip the shorter demon's ear. "We can continue when we get back"

The anger fades from Hiei as his eyes close and a small wave of pleasure hits him. Opening his eyes when Kurama pulls away, he sees the fox putting on his shorts. He grumbles something about torturing the others with his fire and it causes kurama to bite back a chuckle.

--

Yusuke and Kuwabara lay on their towels, both watching as the girls of their group run after each other, trying the get the others wet.

"You two seem to be enjoying the view", a voice grumbles behind them.

Yusuke turns his head and grins at the two demons, the smaller of the two glaring at them.

"You can watch too, if you want?"

Hiei crosses his arms and looks away. "Hn, I'm not into watching stupid ningen girls" 'especially when one of them is yukina'

Yusuke grins knowingly, glancing at Kurama then back to the girls. Kurama reaches his hand over and squeezes lightly on Hiei's behind. The fire demon jumps, turning pink, and looks at the fox. Kurama smiles innocently and winks, walking over to a towel beside Yusuke.

Hiei watches as Kurama lies down beside them. The fox tilts his head back to look at him and smiles, motioning for him to join. Hiei unfolds his arms and joins his fox and the others. As he does, Yusuke gets up on his elbows and looks at him.

"So, Hiei, where were you yesterday that you didn't come back?"

Hiei blushes, his mind turning to how he had relieved his problem, and looks away.

"I got tired of being around stupid ningen and went to be alone"

Yusuke grins at the answer. "So you mean you got tired of being with Kurama?"

Hiei blushes more but turns to him, growling menacingly. Yusuke puts his palms up in the air looking nervous. Kurama has to cover his mouth to stop from laughing out loud, he knows Hiei won't hurt him, and Kuwabara looks at them all confused, he sits up.

"I don't know what's going on here" he whines looking at all of them.

Yusuke turns to him with a sly grin and pulls him into a head lock, one that he can't get out of.

"I don't think you want to know"

"Hey! Urameshi! Let me go!" Kuwabara struggles against his hold.

Kurama sits up and can't hold it in any more; he bursts out laughing at the two. Even Hiei finds it amusing and is wearing a smirk, glad to see the oaf was getting his just deserts for trying to be with Yukina. Suddenly, without them noticing, water is splashed onto all of them, soaking them to the bone. All eyes turn to see Keiko, Botan, and even Yukina, holding now empty buckets, and grinning from ear to ear.

Hiei is surprised to see that it had been Yukina that had splashed him and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly get up and chase after them. Kurama gets up with a laugh, with a wink to Hiei, and joins them.

Hiei is staying where he is, watching as they all soak each other. He smirks when Kuwabara trips over the sand and falls face first into it. The girls, along with Yusuke, immediately start splashing him with water. Kurama is standing beside them, not joining them anymore, and laughing. Hiei stops watching the others for the moment and turns his crimson eyes to his fox. Now all wet from the water, his red strands are clinging to his torso and his emerald eyes are bright with laughter. He finds himself unable to look away from the beautiful sight that is Kurama.

Suddenly feeling that he was being watched, Kurama turns and smiles at the fire demon gazing at him. He leaves the others, who are oblivious to anything but getting Kuwabara, and walks over to hiei, taking a seat on his now damp towel.

"Looks like you were having fun, fox"

Kurama's smile beams, "Yes, I was. But it would have been more fun if you would have joined us, koi"

Hiei looks away, a small blush staining his cheeks. "Hn, you know I hate water, fox"

A sly smile appears on Kurama's face as he gets an idea, only to be quickly changed into a fake pout. He purrs, "Oh, but Hiei, I was planning for us to take a nice, hot shower together before doing….other things"

Hiei's eyes widen and he shivers at the combination of the sensual purr and the images that cross his mind at what was said. He quickly pushes them out before it shows just how excited he is.

"Hn, whatever fox. As long as it's quick"

Kurama leans closer to the fire demon, his breath tickling the sensitive ear, making shivers run through the demon.

"It can be as quick as you want it"

Hiei finds himself start to harden but before he can say or do something a voice interrupts them.

"It seems the two of you are having more fun without us"

Crimson and emerald eyes turn to see Yusuke standing alone, in front of them, and grinning from ear to ear. Hiei blushes and folds his arms over his chest. Kurama pulls him closer, giving a smile to Yusuke from above Hiei's shoulder. He doesn't mind Yusuke knowing about their relationship, he's a demon, or at least part, and the only thing is that he doesn't know about what hiei feels and he hopes he isn't going into dangerous ground.

"Yes, we were having a bit of fun, weren't we Hiei?" With that said, Kurama softly nuzzles his neck.

Hiei doesn't respond, instead he looks away, blushing more. He doesn't want to pull away from his fox, even if Yusuke is here. (I know, unusual, but whatever. A little OOC never hurt anyone :P) He knows that Yusuke had known about his love for Kurama for sometime. Yusuke grins more at seeing how they aren't pulling away. Although, Hiei does reluctantly pull away when he sees the others coming. (Just because they weren't bothered doing that in front of Yusuke doesn't mean that they would cuddle in front of the others too :P).

The rest of the morning, and part of the afternoon is spent talking, swimming, Hiei included a bit, thanks to the help of Kurama, and walking around, looking for seashells until Kurama 'accidentaly' trips over a rock and 'sprains' his ankle.(lmfao)

Everyone, including Hiei, think that his foot is really sprained and become worried. Hiei, only slightly worried, his fox has been through worst things than this, helps him stand up by letting him hold on to his shoulders.

Kurama fakes a wince when he puts his foot on the ground. He looks to the others apologetically. "I think I should head back to the room, with Hiei's help of course"

--

Reaching the room, Hiei sets Kurama on the bed gently and turns to get some ice. He's surprised when two arms wrap around his chest. A seductive purr reaches his ears.

"What are you doing, koi?"

A shiver goes through the fire demon and he turns, facing the standing fox.

"To get you some ice"

Kurama smiles slyly. "Hmm? What for?"

Hiei looks at him confused. "Your…..ankle" Realization hits him hard, he had not noticed that the fox had been standing and isn't even wincing. He smirks, realizing why he did it.

"Were you that much in a hurry to make love to me fox?"

"Hmm…maybe" Kurama brings his face closer to the fire demon's.

The smirk gets wider. "Well, fox, you wasted your time. I will be the one to make love to you"

With that said, he closes the distance and captures Kurama's lips with his in a heated kiss. Slipping his tongue to play with Kurama's, he slowly and easily maneuvers them to the bed, smirking when Kurama lets out a gasp as his body is pinned to it. Kurama breaks the kiss and pouts.

"What about our shower?"

Moving his lips to Kurama's neck, Hiei answers.

"Why would we need one? We're going to get dirty again anyways."

Kurama moans slightly when hiei nips at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and moves his head more to the side, giving the fire demon more to do as he pleases. Kurama's hands find their way to Hiei's broad shoulders, squeezing lightly at each nip.

Hiei moves his lips down to Kurama's chest, leaving burning kisses along the way. Kurama gasps when Hiei captures a nipple, licking and sucking it, and he begins to squirm under the attention. Once the nub is hard, Hiei moves over to the other, giving it the same attention and drinking in the noises his lover-to-be is making.

Moving down lower, Hiei notices that his fox had moved his hands from his shoulders to the bed sheets, and is squeezing the life out of them. A smile plays on his lips at the scene, and he continues down, making sure to kiss every inch of Kurama's body. He reaches the band of Kurama's shorts and instantly pulls them off, taking in the gasp that said fox let out.

Kurama gasps and opens his eyes at the feeling of cool air hitting his lower body. He looks down to see the fire demon above his length and he lets out a moan at the sight. Hiei's crimson eyes rise to the fox at the sound he had made, and meets a pair of emerald eyes gazing at him. He smirks at the lust filled within them and leans down lower, not loosing eye contact, blowing cool air on the erected length.

Kurama's eyes close tightly at the feeling and he lets out a whimper, raising his hips to let the demon know what he wants. Hiei complies eagerly, taking the length into his mouth and beginning his delicious assault.

Kurama's fingers are white, still gripping the blanket, as Hiei bobs his head on his aroused length, his moans are coming out frequently. One hand, though, with Kurama still able to think, moves to his mouth. He bites his fist to keep his moans under check, just incase one of his friends are in the house.

Hiei can sense that his fox is close, and pulls away, smirking at the sound of disappointment from the form underneath him. He slides his body up back to Kurama's and captures his lips in another kiss, silencing any more sounds the fox could have uttered. He pulls away and quickly removes his own clothing. They both let out a moan as their bare skin meets.

"Kurama" Hiei breathes, looking deeply at his fox. "Do you you have any lubrication? I don't want to hurt you, since this is your first time."

Kurama smiles up at him, happy that Hiei cares about his well being, and thankful that the demon is still able to think straight, he looks over at his bag. The lube had been packed in there for a 'Just in case' reason, just like this. He gazes back at the expectant fire demon.

"It's in the second pocket of my bag, koi."

Hiei nods before disappearing with a black blur and reappearing in only a matter of seconds, the bottle of lube in his hands. Opening the bottle, he places a bit on his fingers and puts the bottle beside them for a minute. Hiei reaches his hand passed the still aroused length and finds the fox's entrance. He places one digit inside of him, watching carefully Kurama's face for any sign of pain. Finding only a little, he places another digit in and moves them around a bit.

Kurama grows accustomed to the fingers penetrating him, and gasps as they brush against his sweet spot. He thrusts toward the fingers, hoping to get that feeling again. A sound of disappointment leaves him, though, as the fingers pull out. Hiei coats his length with the lubricant and places it by Kurama's entrance, sliding in slowly until he's fully sheathed inside. With the lube it doesn't hurt as much as it would have, and Kurama is grateful.

The pain fades quickly, and Kurama moves himself toward the demon, trying to get him to move. Hiei complies and beings to thrust into him at a fast and hard pace. Still with his fist to his mouth, Kurama bites harder as he feels his moans getting louder than before. A metallic taste fills his mouth but he doesn't care. The only that matters to him is the pleasure his fire demon is giving to him.

Hiei moves one of Kurama's legs over his shoulder, now hitting his sweet spot head on and it causes his fox to cry out. Now with the new, and better pleasure, Hiei places his head down to nuzzle against Kurama's neck to quiet down the moans that are leaving his lips.

The pleasure is building, and Kurama doesn't know how long he can take it before he explodes, especially now since Hiei is hitting his spot head on. But there is still something missing. The thought, though, is quickly thrown out of his mind when one of Hiei's hands wrap around his neglected length and pumps it to the pace. Kurama's mind goes white and he cries out loudly, spilling his seed on both their bellies.

"HIEI!"

Hiei hears his fox's cries and loses himself at the feeling of Kurama's body squeezing him. His fangs dig into Kurama's shoulder as he groans, spilling his own seed within Kurama.

Both are panting and covered in sweat when they return. Hiei removes his fangs and collapses on Kurama's body. Kurama smiles and puts his arms around the fire demon.

"Should we take our shower now, koi?" Kurama asks, after his breathing slows down. (I know Kurama should be exhausted after that, but he does have demon in him, and I think that just one round wouldn't make him too tired)

"Hn, whatever, fox"

Hiei reluctantly removes himself from Kurama and steps onto the floor. Kurama follows suit, standing beside the demon, and then pulling him to the shower. They both take their needed shower, and exit feeling clean, refreshed and rejuvenated. Just as they both exit, though, both not wearing a thing, their door is opened, and in steps the group.

Yusuke and the others stop when they enter and see the naked demons. Both demon's eyes go wide. The girls blush and respectably turn away, Yusuke bursts out laughing and Kuwabara stands there and is looking at them both confused.

Hiei disappears in a black blur to grab something to cover his fox with, (Hiei's not modest. He doesn't want people seeing his fox's body.) and reappears when he grabs the blanket. He wraps it in front of him, covering his nudity from them, and glares at the laughing detective and the buffoon.

Yusuke immediately stops laughing when he senses the aura around the fire demon change. He looks up to see the demon glaring at him and moving his hand dangerously close to the binds holding the dragon tattoo on his arm.

Yusuke scratches the back of his head nervously. "Uh, sorry, it was just too funny not to laugh at"

Hiei still doesn't look pleased, but he moves his hand back to his side then disappears. The fire demon reappears beside Kurama, fully clothed and with Kurama's clothes in his hand.

--

With the two demons now fully dressed, the gang talks for a while. Hiei is becoming very bored, only listening when Kurama is talking, and wants to go back to their room to be alone with his fox again. He lets out a sigh and looks out the window he is recently occupying.

After a while of talking, Kurama finds himself not interested any more and excuses himself of being tired, it is after 9 now anyway. They had been talking for a long while. He calls the bored demon with him, and they share another session of love making in their room. After they are both spent, they lie awake in each others arms. Kurama snuggles closer to his lover.

"I'm glad I got you to come on this trip, koi" Kurama says softly. "Even though it ends tomorrow"

"Hn, me too, it wasn't a bad trip"

Kurama smiles. "So, you enjoyed it?"

"Yes, fox, I enjoyed it" Hiei says. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"

"That's good"

With that, Kurama's eyes close and he falls asleep. Hiei gazes at him for a while before muttering to him self. "Yes, it is good"

The End

**A/n: Im sorry if I've copied people with the whole koi thing, but I really like that word and I wanted to use it in one of my stories. Anyways I'm so glad I finished that, it took me a long while and I'm sorry for the wait. Please read and review!! I want to know what people think and if I did something wrong then don't be afraid to tell me, the more mistakes I know I have, the more I can fix them and get better.**


End file.
